Something she didn't want
by YouAfraidYet
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup are forced to do something before the start of the normal storyline. How will this affect everything that has happen and will Astrid hate hiccup forever?
1. Intro Part 1

I woke up oblivious to the previous night events. I slowly got up from my bed and I realized that I didn't have any clothes on. I get up as fast as possible and dress my self as fast possible. Then I start to ponder of how I woke up naked on my bed and in my room. I start pacing around my room and then I suddenly trip over some sort of clothing. When I git the wood floor there a loud thud that echos throughout the room.

I hear some shuffling coming and think of the worst possible situation. that I have stolen a girls purity. Here in berk, my home, the worst possible thing you can do is take a girl purity before she is married. When I stand up and look over my bed, what ever I was thinking was nowhere near as bad as this.

Their on my bed was a naked Astrid slowly rising from my bed. I stare at her face to distract me from her bare chest that nothing is covering. At that moment all the previous nights events, hel the previous month memories come back.

She didn't notice me for a whole minute as I tried to use her face as a distraction. She then seems lost for a couple of seconds as she stares around the room until her eyes fell on me. I could se the realizing coming to her eyes, also how she noticed my face that was probably red as a good tomato."What are you staring, _husband_" She sais with poison in her voice. I quickly nod at her body to so that she can look down. She does. When she does she sees that she has no clothes and that the her chest is showing in all its glory.

She looks up at me with a fire passion that only meant one thing. death. She grabs the furs and covers whatever was showing. She then proceeds to grab the closet thing to her and chucks it at me like she's throwing an axe.

She throws what ever at me at my face. It hits the target which is me. But just not me, me and my face. When I get hit the force is too strong for someone who just stick an bones. So I stumble back and trip over what I think is another piece of her clothing. The window which is just behind me.

One second I'm staring at an Astrid that looks like she could kill a dragon with her eyes. The next I'm staring at the Berk skies that tells me that it's summer here, Which is rare.

Theirs a sharp pain in my back. The power of the hit is so strong I hear a crack. A second after that I could not breathe, my vision was becoming blurry. Then I was out like a candle.

I could feel the pain course through my body as I wake up from the fall from the window. When I finally decide to open my eyes I see the berk skies gleaming down on me with all its glory. The gods in Valhalla must hate me because no one had come to help me. Makes sense though since no one would come help Hiccup the useless. Not even my beloved wife!

The morning events come back to me. Waking up without clothes. tripping over some of clothing. Waking up Astrid on my bed. getting hit by Astrid. Then ending up falling from a story high space. Astrid. She was everything I wished it would be lile. I also liked her since I was a little kid. My feelings for her had gotten stronger over the years, but me being the useless of the village always meant that she ignored me. I still watched her from a far even though I knew that nothing would ever happen between us.

That is until my Father, Stoick the Vast, Once said to break a boulder three times his size in half just by head butting it. I say it's stupid he calls it obedience. Then with him being the genius he is. He thought me being the useless and all that I would die before I became chief which no one wanted anyways or before I gave the village the next heir after me. He talked to the Hofferson about an arrange marriage with their only daughter who is the Great Astird Hofferson.

I may have more brains than everybody in berk put together, but I still didn't understand the female species. Mostly because she's completely ignored me when we both found out about our marriage. Everything during the ceremony went like it was planned to. We both kept stone emotionless faces even when we consummated the marriage. Which our parents and two or one elders watched

It was awkward to say the least, mostly due to the facet that I actually like her. That whole day I made sure to know show emotion because I knew for a fact that if I showed any kind of happiness I would be in for a beating.

So now that we were alone I knew it would be quiet and awkard and all sort of negative emotion in this house. the village had built us a house. She also hated me for being forced to marry the useless, the runt, and everything in between.

I wished my dad would have never done this. That way I could have died without getting the chance to give him the heir he wanted after me. Being the genius I am, I knew that it only took one time to impregnate a girl. That means she was probably already carrying the nest heir after me. Of course here in berk people got married and had kids at a very young age due to the fact that average life span was at most thirty years.

I was still in pain bit it had subsided since it happen. I slowly stood up feeling the sleepiness of my legs feel like a thousand needles stabbing me at a rapid speed. I slowly walked around OUR house to the entrance. trying to keep my back as straight as possible so that the pain wouldn't be so great.

I open the door and walk in slowly trying not to make any sound. The first thing I notice is that Astrid is siting on one of the stumps, in front of the fireplace. The second thing is the smell of burnt fish. Putting the two together I predicted she was trying to cook. I would have told her that I could do it but that would damage her pride more than it already is. That's why I silently watch as she struggle to get a decent fish right.

While I waited, I pondered on the fact that no one had to come check up on me. not even my beautiful _wife_. That sounded silly just thinking about it. I of knew why, non one wanted me, not even my father. When I went missing people were kind of happy because the screw-up was out-of-the-way. 'The wonderful life of Hiccup' I thought to myself sarcastically.

Then it was back to Astrid. She was trying to cook so that meant that one; she was hungry and wanted a meal. Two in berk the women always cook for their husband. That brought another thought into my mind, She was cooking bad because she dint know how, or she wanted me to die of food poisoning. Or just both.

I was so lost in my thoughts that i didn't notice Astrid staring straight at me. "Foods ready" she yelled in angered tone. I snapped out my thoughts, startled by the sudden outburst.

I sat down on the table that the village also built for us. She put in front of me a fish that looked like it was charcoal color. "Thanks" I said not wanting to get my ass handed to me today. Well it's usually the twins and snotlout that do that but I wasn't taking any chances. I would have said some sarcastic comment but that end badly as well. I stayed quiet and ate her burnt fish without making any unpleasure facial expression.

Half way done with my meal Astrid decided to say something, "How can you eat this? It taste horrible". I knew it was a question even with the angry tone in her voice that seemed like it was never going to go away.

"No it's good after you get past the burnt, the fish is pretty good." I said flashing a goofy grin. it didn't help me in any sort of way smiling at her. I could also tell she did not accept my answer.

"Look, this is horrible" I said and before she got time to grab something and throw at me i continued. "Though, I know you don't want to do this. they forced me into marriage, and you were also forced into marriage." she put what i think was a piece of wood down. "You weren't made stay at home and be lovey dovey wife. I'm not husband to any girl who got unlucky to marry me.

"I know how much you hate me and doing this wifey crap. I thank you for trying. last if you want to just pretend like we don't know each other, and we do are own things. I'm fine with that" I stood up with finishing that sentence. and I left for the forge.

_Review as much as you want. Also tell me what you think. Also I will continue to make this story. YouAfraidYet? I'm out peace!_


	2. Intro Part 2

I could barely feel my arms as I walked home from the forge. The forge was a great time to pass the time because I would forget all the worries in the world. I even forgot that I got married to the craziest viking girl in the village until I left.

I was at the door stop of my marvelous home. On the way here from the forge I thought of how nice it would be to just go to the forest and draw the wildlife, but i couldn't because I had a _wife_.

I open the door slowly to not wake up the possibly asleep Astrid. It is was late into the night as the stars were shinning above me with the glittering moon.

I step into the house with a mouse of a step. I close the door slowly and let in lock in place gently. I look around the room and can't see anything. Also the smell of burnt fish is gone and their's no new one. I walk to kitchen and don't see her there either. I suspect she's not home so I grab some fresh trout from the barrel next to our table, and I start cooking.

While the fish was cooking I started getting bored, so I grabbed my sketch book and started drawing a picture of Astrid. I'm scared of her but I still liked her and she was one of the things I drew the most. If you look through my book you would find twenty-five percent of just Astrid portraits.

I got so distracted in my drawing that I didn't hear or feel someone coming in and walking into the kitchen until whatever it was, was breathing down my neck. I jumped of my chair so fast I hit whatever it was behind me in the leg.

"I'm so sorry" I pleaded to whatever it was but I knew it was Astrid when I heard her groan in pain. My heart beat faster praying to the gods that she doesn't kill me. I stood up with my hands which just brought the soreness back.

I go over to the Astrid and extended my hand out. She looks up at me with glare that could freeze ice. She still grabs my hands but she pulls herself up so fast and putting all her weight on me trying to lifting her up. That I couldn't hold her because of the soreness, so we both just both fell back.

I find my self on top of her, so close that I could feel her chest, her spiky skirt and shoulder pads were stabbing into me. I tried to scramble of her but my vest got stuck to the clips of her shoulder pads and my hair got stuck to her head band. I looked down at her just to see her blushing, which brought tons of questions to my head.

Astrid didn't blush. Not once in my head had I seen her blush in any way. Then another thought hit me, she wasn't blushing she was just so angry that her face turn red. I was really hopping my suspicions on her being mad were wrong.

When I felt the sudden knee to my groin region I knew that she was beyond angry at me. The force of the knee was so strong that my hair got untangled and so did my vest. When she saw that she was free, she quickly pushed me off with strength that I didn't know a girl could have. She quickly looked me in the eye saying 'I will crush you' but she couldn't because I was her _husband__._

So I just stayed there holding my groin trying to ease the pain. I didn't know why she was so angry. It was an accident. Well it's not like she even bothered to even let me talk about it.

I stood up after a bit as I could smell the fish I was preparing,was ready to eat. I wasn't just making one, I was making two for when Astrid came home and wanted some. I bet she didn't even notice I was making two. I looked at them and they were golden brown which meant they were ready.

I walked upstairs to hand her, her fish. I slowly open the door to our bedroom to see her just staring off into space. probably thinking of ways to kill me. I slowly walk up behind her and she didn't seem to notice me. I carefully tapped her shoulder,but after putting the plate down if she jumped on me. She did.

I got pinned to the ground once again, but this time she was on top I was on the bottom. I knew I was blushing, but I was just hopping that she couldn't see it in the dark. She looked at me in eye telling me she will crush me for trying anything. I didn't.

She got off me as fast she got on. "What are you doing" Don't say something stupid. "I live here" I said sarcastically without even thinking about it. She seemed to get angry so I continued. "Also I brought you something to eat" I said as calmly as possible, To show that I wasn't scared.

She just kind of stood there after I said that, so I stood up and grabbed bowl with the fish our in it and handed it to her. She grabbed it and seemed to sniff it before literally scarfing it down. I guess she hadn't eaten since her terrible fish she made.

I sat down on the huge bed with all this fancy furs on it. I slowly ate my fish and didn't realize she was staring at me, until she spoke "Why were you drawing me?" she asked with a unangred tone, which kinda surprised me.

I didn't know how to respond but I couldn't lie because I knew she would see right through it. I also saw her getting ready for bed which here in berk is just strip till it's only your undergarments you have on. I did the same and decided what I was going to say to answer her question. When we were just both just kinda lying there in bed I said "because your beautiful" then I turn to face the wall and fell asleep.

_YouAfraidYet? Well here's the next chapter. For the guest that asked me if I was going to do it from Astrid point of view, I am. It's going to be called "Something he made me do", so look for it in the days that follow. Thanks; Guest 1, Guest 2 angryhenry, cas000q1, OntheRun246, and Rinter215 for reviewing. I appreciate it very much. I will also make the upcoming chapters longer. This were just the intros. Peace._


End file.
